


Let Me Mirror Your Love for Me Back at You

by DarkPoisonousLove



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Groping, Insecurity, Magical restraints, Mirror Sex, Mirrors, Sexual Content, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPoisonousLove/pseuds/DarkPoisonousLove
Summary: Faragonda sees Griffin’s insecurities reflected in her mirror when she knows her witch and her natural reaction is to get rid of them. And what better way to do that than to write her love all over Griffin’s mind and body in her touch as well as in words?
Relationships: Faragonda/Griffin (Winx Club)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Let Me Mirror Your Love for Me Back at You

**Author's Note:**

> This was a random idea (that I'm not even sure how I got) but I was really excited to work on when it proved to be a valuable distraction from some stuff that is going on with me right now. I hope you'll like it. :)

Faragonda had to stop to look at the reflection of Griffin in the mirror which was the only thing she could catch when the witch's back was turned to her while her attention was on applying makeup. It was enough to give her a pause from her own preparations for the day even when she needed more time to get ready in the morning and Griffin often ended up being the one who observed her after she was done with her own morning routine. She couldn't care about any of that currently when she couldn't ignore the sight in front of her.

"Griffin?" she questioned cautiously when she knew the topic was sensitive but the lack of reaction from the witch was a clear sign that subtlety wouldn't get her anywhere. "Are you sure you need all that makeup?" she asked as she watched the thick layer of paint covering Griffin's face from her gaze.

The makeup had gotten heavier and heavier during the years and while she'd noticed, she hadn't said anything about it as she'd preferred to take other approaches to battle the insecurities she knew Griffin was hiding behind it when she couldn't hide from the passage of time. She hadn't wanted to start a fight when her intentions were to help but it seemed that they couldn't get away from the topic without a conversation. She had no problem with the beauty products as long as Griffin didn't feel like they were the only beauty she had left so she'd have to make sure that wasn't the case.

"I'm just fixing some lines," Griffin said, her voice only even because it was gliding over her avoidance of the wrinkles that bothered her just like her gaze was only approving when it was sliding over the mask of makeup she was creating to hide her perceived imperfections. She knew it, at least, even though that didn't help when she was trying to slip away from meeting Faragonda's eyes.

"I can barely see you under all that face paint," Faragonda made sure to keep her voice soft when the words were already harsh enough but Griffin still accepted them without feeling the need to shift into defense. She trusted her enough to accept even criticism and the knowledge hurt when she was trying to hide herself from Faragonda.

"I'll remove it when you're here with me tonight," Griffin offered and it was flattering to know she was the one person that Griffin wanted and was willing to be herself with but there was still the belief that she wasn't beautiful enough for the rest of the world and that Faragonda couldn't allow. Not when Griffin was the most beautiful soul, the most beautiful being, that she had been blessed to know. She would be the mirror Griffin was looking into if that was what was necessary for Griffin to see her own beauty.

"Well, if you do intend to wear all of that, we should balance it out," Faragonda said as she made her way to Griffin's chair, "with some nakedness." Griffin's clothes were gone with a flick of her wrist to leave only a gasp on the lips of the witch.

Griffin rolled her eyes to make sure the smirk on her lips wouldn't kill her annoyance before Faragonda's mind had managed to get a hold of it. "I don't have time for this," she said, her eyes finally catching Faragonda's through the mirror now that she wouldn't be vulnerable to the contact when the insecurities had left the premises in favor of their familiar games. "I will be late," she said, her hands grasping the armrests of her chair to push it back as she rose above Faragonda's tricks which was exactly what the fairy had waited for.

Her magic snaked around Griffin's wrists to bind them to the furniture and keep her in place as Faragonda put her hands on her shoulders. Luckily, Griffin's flair for the dramatic was somewhat more contained in her private quarters where she didn't need to leave everyone who dared walk in frightened by the design of her very chair–as was the case in her office–which allowed Faragonda to reach her. And Griffin allowed her to keep holding her despite struggling–just physically, her magic nowhere near potent enough to suggest she was about to use it to free herself–against the magical restraints. As if she herself wanted help with the monsters in her head but was afraid to seek it out when it meant acknowledging their existence. Now that Faragonda had offered, though, she had no need to fight it even if she needed a moment to come to terms with the way it was all happening.

"We will both be late," Faragonda said while she rubbed Griffin's shoulders to remind her that she was right there for her and they were together in everything. Also, to let her know how important the moment was to her. "Depending on how quickly this goes," she said as she glanced through the window to see the sun was still low enough for them to make it to their offices on time. It all depended on Griffin's cooperation.

"And what exactly is "this"?" Griffin asked as she settled both in Faragonda's grasp and in that of her magic. Her eyes found the fairy's in the mirror again, searching more for information rather than for comfort when she felt secure enough in their relationship.

Faragonda let her magic wreak a little havoc and unravel Griffin's hairdo so that she could run her hands through the purple strands to soothe her further and she was soon convinced it was working when Griffin closed her eyes and let her tug every worry out of her mind. It would be good to remind Griffin that she could leave herself in her hands before she asked her to do so in her eyes. She had a feeling that would be met with some more resistance despite the fact that Griffin was already naked for her to see every little detail of her body just like the witch was letting her see her soul.

Faragonda pulled enough moans out of Griffin to ensure there would be no hostility in the atmosphere around them and just pleasure before she was ready to let her fingers trail down lower to pay attention to the rest of Griffin while she occupied her mind. "I want you to talk to me," she said to receive a questioning hum from Griffin although the playfulness that was wrapped in the sound suggested that any curiosity was directed towards the movements of her hand over Griffin's chest when they both knew she wasn't feeling around for her pulse. "I want you to tell me about everything you love about yourself," she said and the groan her fingers triggered when she fondled Griffin's breasts sounded rather perplexed and even agonized instead of charged with pleasure.

The strain in Griffin's muscles was tangible when the magical restraints severed the impulse to grab at Faragonda's wrists which had her hands closing around the armrests instead. "Faragonda," she murmured weakly as if her mind was too busy with the impending threat of the notion to lend her more words. She didn't even open her eyes, though Faragonda suspected that was more a conscious choice to avoid looking at herself.

"Trust me, Griffin," Faragonda bent slightly to whisper in her ear and let her feel the closeness while her hand stroked over Griffin's abdomen to untangle any anxiousness from there.

The mellowness of the touch coupled with the gentle and coaxing reassurance seemed to work its miracle and had Griffin releasing the death grip she'd subjected her chair to. She was hardly relaxed but Faragonda hadn't expected anything more than reluctance at the prospect of the words Griffin had to face.

"I will make sure you'll enjoy this," Faragonda said, allowing a seductive note to slip into her voice as her fingers teased lower. She would have to lure Griffin's mind out of the pit of self-doubt and self-deprecation it had thrown itself into. "As long as you keep talking," she drawled out to feel Griffin almost quiver with anticipation when her touch was so close to where they both wanted it, "I won't let the pleasure stop." She let her fingers dip into Griffin's folds to get a gasp out of the witch and have to contain her own reaction to the wetness she was met with if she wanted to stay on track. "Or if I'm convinced that you agree with what I'm saying in case you need my assistance to get through this little exercise," she continued. "I'll be happy to give it and tell you just how beautiful you are."

Griffin probably didn't feel the kiss she laid on the top of her head when she seemed happy to get Faragonda's help as well. She gave a low moan when Faragonda found her clit only to leave it alone a second later and tease at her entrance. She wanted to give her witch everything but Griffin's arousal was too alluring and they hadn't started their game yet for her to offer any stimulation that wasn't her mindfuck.

"You're not leaving that chair until you have an orgasm," Faragonda made sure to say the words right into Griffin's ear to let her absorb them and soak into the promise until she was drenched. "Unless you safeword, of course, but I have a feeling that you won't," she allowed herself the smug smile even though she knew it was wasted when Griffin couldn't find it in herself to open her eyes and glare at her for it. It had merit in itself as an expression of her content at Griffin's surrender.

Griffin looked lost in her touch and Faragonda tangled her free hand in her hair to give her more of it even when she needed her focus sharpened. Her tug on the purple tresses didn't really help punctuate that when it only made Griffin's mouth drop open to let through the sound of the opposite effect she'd achieved instead but that was perfect for the moment.

Her fingers made their way into Griffin's mouth before the witch could even whine her protest to having them taken away from their playground in her folds and she obliged, licking at them without being told so. "Remember the taste of your own arousal if you start doubting my process," Faragonda wanted to make herself clear in a way Griffin would enjoy but she still pulled her fingers out when Griffin used her tongue to push at them instead of sucking her own wetness off of them with enthusiasm like she usually did.

Griffin's eyes opened and locked with hers on the spot to emphasize the words that followed. "It's your care for me that turns me on, not your current idea," she said, her hands clutching the armrests again the way she was holding on to her point.

"I don't care as long as you're wet for me and ready for your legs to shake at the end of this," Faragonda said without dropping her gaze or missing a beat and the words seemed to go right to Griffin's clit if she'd read the way she squirmed correctly as a desperate plea for her touch to return where it had been. "This is the expression of my care so it is what's turning you on even by your own definition," she stroked over Griffin's cheek which seemed to startle Griffin with the wetness touching her skin. "Start from your hair," Faragonda instructed as her hand found its way back between Griffin's thighs to coax her mind to follow her body that had given up on resisting and was on the road to pleasure instead.

"My hair…" Griffin closed her eyes as if in search of that mental place where she could actually think instead of being consumed by the sensations Faragonda's touch was sending through her. And while Faragonda couldn't mind that, she was scared that Griffin was actually struggling with being positive about herself which was hardly unbelievable considering her history of self-deprecation and self-loathing.

"You can do it, Griffin," she gave her encouragement as she ran her fingers over Griffin's lips to wipe away the lipstick and let the real beauty underneath it shine strongly enough for Griffin to see through her eyelids.

Griffin's appreciation rumbled low in her throat when Faragonda's fingertips pressed into her lips as if to massage the stifling thoughts away. Pulling them away left a smear of red at the corner of Griffin's mouth that looked a lot like blood but only fed Griffin's resolve to push through now that her lips were freed at least partially from the burden of her own insecurities by Faragonda's touch.

"I love the color of my hair," Griffin started probingly as if she still expected to be given shit about the purple of her locks and while she had never missed to stand up for herself and her taste, she had taken the critiques about her appearance to heart.

Any timidness was pushed out of the way by the gasp Faragonda pulled out of her when her fingers pressed against Griffin's clit again as she'd promised. Griffin's disappointment followed suit to express her lack of appreciation for being baited by Faragonda's fingers tracing the outside of her breast only for the fairy to slide her hand up to her shoulder without fulfilling the promise they'd teased with. She seemed to be settling into Faragonda's game steadily.

"I love how long it is," Griffin continued, her words the ones that brought her smile to her face as she beamed with pride over maintaining the incredible length of her hair for so many years. It certainly took care and passion and she didn't hold back any of those. "And I love that it's still soft and shiny after all these years," she said, her voice almost a whisper as if she was scared her objectivity had went out the window when she'd been too busy staring lovingly at her hair instead of using it to catch her judgment before it could crash into the ground.

"It is smoother than silk," Faragonda agreed and squeezed Griffin's shoulder glad to feel the muscles in it slackening when there was no fight to anticipate. "Do you know what I love about your hair?" she asked, stepping towards the part she was hoping would truly convince Griffin of her beauty when she saw all the fascinating things about herself her insecurities had blinded her to.

Griffin paused for a beat and Faragonda saw her discreetly suck her lower lip slightly further into her mouth to bite on it before she asked, "What?"

"Open your eyes, Griffin," Faragonda coaxed as she didn't want to make Griffin feel forced by taking away her stimulation. She'd promised to keep that consistent as long as Griffin was following her rules and she had no reason to break that promise. "I want you to see yourself the way I see you," she said, her hands on Griffin's shoulders as much in a plea as in an attempt to ground her in her own company where she didn't have to fear anything. It was just the two of them and their own universe of love. "I want you to see how beautiful you are," she whispered, hoping that Griffin would accept the words just like she'd accepted and believed all the rest of her compliments.

Griffin graced her with the golden of her irises in a loud statement of trust that Faragonda would never allow herself to break.

"What I love about your hair is how big a part it is of your sensuality," Faragonda said, not failing to notice the slight creasing of Griffin's eyebrows or the parting of her lips that made sure she wouldn't suffocate in her confusion. Quite like she'd expected. "Just threading a hand in your hair," she did so to illustrate her point and instantly got a sigh that the right tug could turn into a moan, "can make you feel so much," she clarified.

Griffin seemed to agree with the sentiment now that she understood. Just like she seemed entranced by the phenomenon Faragonda had brought to her attention and tilted her head to trigger it, shivering at the charge of pleasure that ran through her when she pulled her own hair on Faragonda's fingers.

It made for a sight Faragonda herself was enamored by and she had to put some efforts into focusing on her tasks. Especially considering that Griffin was most certainly trying to distract her enough for her to abandon words and keep only to body language instead.

"And you don't keep any of it for yourself," she said to turn Griffin's own tricks against her. "You spill all of your pleasure, all of your inner experiences out where I can be a part of them as well." She let her fingers twitch with the excitement Griffin had already managed to grow inside her which had her witch nearly at the point of writhing already thanks to the pull to her hair and left them both affected. Only, she was the one who had to keep her head in the game if she wanted her endeavor to succeed. "It's one of the most special things I've witnessed," she confessed as she focused on the feelings and not on the physical even though that was especially alluring when Griffin was aroused by her adoration. Getting Griffin to see her own beauty was more important to her than anything else at the moment.

"Really?" Griffin asked, her voice small when the hopefulness was hiding in her eyes now that Faragonda had brought to her attention how easy it was to pull anything from her mouth by her hair.

"Of course," Faragonda held her gaze in the mirror until she saw her reassurance was blooming beautiful belief in the gold that couldn't be soulless even when it was all empty of confidence just like the rest of Griffin was. She was happy she could be the one to water the shine in Griffin's eyes when it needed just that to grow.

Faragonda disentangled her hand from the purple locks to stroke them, slower than she was rubbing Griffin's clit but it was still enough to get a purr out of her witch. It was a sound she could never mind hearing more of but she had to make sure Griffin would hear all the love she held for her so that she could remember where she'd put her own love for herself and reach it. She would have an easier time going forward with its comforting presence in her hand and Faragonda's heart would have an easier time once it was full of the reassurance that her love was not cruel to herself and didn't give herself any less than she gave her. And Griffin always gave her everything, so she needed her to give it all to herself, too.

"Tell me about your eyes now," she urged to keep them both from getting lost into their distractions. They both seemed to be hypnotized by the pace of her fingers dancing over Griffin's clit even when she was trying to keep it steady and not rush through the whole exercise.

"I like the shape of my eyes," Griffin offered readily so she was, apparently, paying attention as well. Hopefully, her interest had been piqued now that she'd been touched by Faragonda's confession.

"Love," Faragonda corrected lovingly but firmly.

"I love the shape of my eyes," Griffin amended, softly still despite the edge of annoyance that wanted to cut into the sounds before they could even leave into the world but she held it back enough to protect the words from it even if its presence was still noticeable, all of which Faragonda appreciated. "And the color is unique," she murmured as if embarrassed to admit that she loved looking into the mirror and being reminded there was light coming from her when her irises had stolen the shine of the sun only to become even brighter when illuminated by her enthusiasm.

"Is that everything that you see in them?" Faragonda treaded carefully since sounding like she was blaming Griffin for her self-doubts was the last thing she wanted to do.

Griffin didn't waste time scowling at her pun game when there were more pressing matters to discuss. "What else is there?" she asked, the sound genuinely curious. "Tell me," she urged quietly as if ashamed she could show despair if she let herself sound like she was begging. As if she didn't know that Faragonda would never make her beg for any of her affection when it was all given freely. She could never keep it to herself when letting Griffin have it was all that she wanted to do with it.

"What I love most about your eyes is the way they always let me see into your soul," Faragonda said, ready to soothe any panic that could come with the thought of how exposed that left Griffin but there wasn't any. Just a melting witch in her arms. Her witch. "I am honored you've allowed me to know you well enough to read into them. Especially when I can see your love for me in their shine," Faragonda gave some extra stimulation to make sure that if Griffin ended up overwhelmed, it would be by the sweet burn of pleasure rushing into her system and not by Faragonda's confidence in their love. That wasn't supposed to overwhelm her but to gift her security so Faragonda would keep showing it until Griffin was as convinced in the truth of it as she was. "And I am weak for the way they can brighten the whole room when they light up with the energy of your passion." She couldn't leave that out when she knew she could spend her life watching the way Griffin glowed–all of her and not just her eyes–when she was devoting her time to what she loved.

"You're my greatest passion," Griffin said, punctuating that she was better with words with a loud moan as she pushed her hips into Faragonda's hand.

"I know," Faragonda said as she obliged to firmer pressure on Griffin's clit, even if it was just enough to tease with what she could give her. "Because you let your eyes tell me." She cupped Griffin's cheek and stroked her thumb over it. "I would kiss your eyelids but I would end up bathed in makeup," Faragonda said as she employed her magic to take care of the foundation stain left on her thumb.

Griffin closed her eyes too quickly for it to be resignation. "Remove it."

"Are you sure?" Faragonda asked as if that wasn't exactly what she was after. She wouldn't allow herself to do so without Griffin's agreement, though. "You put so much time and effort in it." It wasn't that much considering Griffin had years worth of practice and could do perfect makeup in just a few minutes but she was allowed to take a page out of Griffin's book and exaggerate a little.

"Remove it," Griffin insisted rather aggressively and Faragonda couldn't help but smile at how eager she was to be rid of the makeup.

Her magic jumped into action from where it was lurking at her fingertips and left Griffin's face free of the mask she'd painted on it and exposed to her lips. She had to maneuver carefully to get to both eyelids without pulling the hand between Griffin's legs away and severing the caresses Griffin was pushing herself into every time she felt Faragonda's initiative had weakened. All the effort was worth it, though, when she got to hear Griffin's contented sighs that were luring her next kiss to Griffin's mouth but she wasn't quite ready to get there yet.

"What about your nose?" she asked quietly even though she wasn't that near to Griffin's ear when her head was practically laid on Griffin's shoulder to anchor her and keep her from getting carried away in the disturbance she knew the question would cause. She still wasn't quite sure what the problem was with it when Griffin always changed the topic whenever they would somehow find their way to it but she knew it was the perfect moment to fix that. Even if Griffin was less than willing.

"Now you just want me to sit here all day," Griffin huffed when she could tell there was no way to deflect this time. So she was trying to guilt Faragonda out of the conversation, or at least any part of it that involved her nose. "Admit it. This is a ploy to keep me with you," she pressed as if to remind her she was supposed to halt her ministrations.

The only reason why Faragonda let her fingers slow was that she wanted both their focus to be on the matter at hand. It was by no means a punishment no matter what conditions she'd laid out in the beginning.

"I love your nose, Griffin," she said as she raised her head to catch Griffin's gaze and let her know she was serious. "And I would love to think that I've proven it with all those nose kisses," she said, hoping that would get Griffin over whatever slight she had against her own face even if she didn't understand it. She wanted Griffin to be able to enjoy every part of the image in the mirror just like she was when it was the most beautiful sight she'd seen.

"Just because it's mine," Griffin kept pushing stubbornly, pretending that she hadn't heard the second sentence, that there hadn't been a second sentence at all. It hurt Faragonda when she was refusing her love and she didn't want to think of what was happening inside Griffin's mind that would prompt her to do that. Yet, she had to when it looked like Griffin couldn't stop it on her own and needed her help. "You wouldn't love it on anyone else." The shame she could hear under the outrage of the words only furthered that message and her resolve to free Griffin from it.

"I love it because it makes you you," Faragonda said, hoping that Griffin could read just as well into the stormy well that her own eyes were and could see the depth of the sentiment, how much she meant to her. More than anyone else in the world. "Of course, I wouldn't love it on anyone else," she said when she could see Griffin's stance soften – both physical and that on the matter of her appearance. "It has no business on anyone else's face when it's yours," she added for some humor and was glad to see it work.

Griffin couldn't resist the pull of the mirth that was already stretching her lips into a wide smile and chuckled, the sound heavenly when it carried her happiness in itself.

"And I love your mouth as well," Faragonda said, more seductively now as she renewed the fervor of her ministrations to lure more enchanting sounds from Griffin's lips that looked ready to bleed love in their natural redness. "Don't you love it, too?" she asked, letting her mischievousness out as she squeezed Griffin's breast with her free hand to brighten the mood even when it was the less innocent side of hers. She knew Griffin loved it all the same if not even more for the fact that she was one of the few who was allowed in its company.

"Mm, I certainly do, even though I'm sure you love it more," Griffin teased despite the fact that she had to bite her lip to hold back the moan rising in her throat the moment she got the words out. "I love the plumpness of my lips and their softness. But you probably have more to say about that and how good they are for kissing," Griffin continued as soon as she gathered herself enough to form words again and had her smirking.

"Your lips are incredible," Faragonda was glad to give the praise when it was prompted. It was exactly what she'd hoped for when she'd started their game. "Perfect for me to lose myself into," she said, the only thing helping her keep her touch off of them being Griffin's nipple between her fingers. "And so is that wicked tongue," she whispered in Griffin's ear before licking the shell of it.

Griffin's eyelids were ready to sink under Faragonda's attack on her senses but she forced them open now that she had a challenge she couldn't back down from. "I'm sure my tongue has brought you more pleasure than torment," Griffin said, her smugness falling flat in the breathiness of her voice but even she didn't seem to care when she was that much closer to falling into an orgasm thanks to Faragonda's willingness to bring out everything that could help get her witch there.

"I love your tongue no matter what it's doing to me," Faragonda said and that seemed to satisfy Griffin when she didn't set out to accuse her of trying to sweet talk her out of winning the verbal sparring that Faragonda's one-sided idea had turned into. "I love all of your mouth and everything that comes out of it," Faragonda said, brushing her lips against Griffin's cheek in a feather-light manner that left Griffin pressing herself into her mouth harder than a faint lick would have her hips bucking into it. "I love your sweet compliments and spicy teases, your breathtaking confessions and your sharp remarks." She really did love all of those when they showed the intricacies of Griffin's mind. "But do you know what I love the most?" she asked, waiting for Griffin to take the last step to where she wanted her.

"Wha-" Griffin's voice was cut off in favor of a mindless gasp when Faragonda plunged two fingers inside her and her eyes closed to appreciate the stimulus without any interference.

"The inarticulate noises," Faragonda said when she pumped her fingers to make more of those fall out of the witch's mouth. She didn't miss to knead her breasts as well, alternating between the two to take as good care of them as she could with just one free hand. It seemed to work well enough from her point of view.

Griffin panted as her wrists strained against the magical restraints which just had her hips bucking into Faragonda's stimulation. She was perfectly capable of freeing herself–okay, maybe not with how scattered her mind currently appeared to be–if it wasn't exactly the feeling of the illusionary struggle that turned her on. She wouldn't be bound to the chair if she didn't want to be and willingly leaving herself into Faragonda's hands was the ultimate helplessness and the ultimate turn-on.

"I love it when you're so lost in sensations that the only way to tell me anything is through your reactions," Faragonda said, her voice a little louder than before to get through Griffin over the heaving of her lungs in their quest to fill with oxygen. It wouldn't help if her mind was already lost to the fairy's ministrations but that would hardly be a problem when that was their end destination.

"Get me there," Griffin managed to whine through her breathlessness prompting Faragonda to ease on the stimulation despite the additional whine that earned her.

"I will," she promised as she fully intended to. But since Griffin wasn't completely gone to the pleasure running through her yet, Faragonda could draw their game out a little longer. She wanted to help Griffin see more of herself and her beauty through her eyes. "Meanwhile," she made a brief pause to let Griffin fill it with her own attention directed on her words, "what do you have to say about your face?" she asked to set them back on track.

"My face?" Griffin asked, still panting a little but somewhat more collected now. At least she had been before Faragonda's question hit her with a substantial dose of confusion that proved to be too much in the haze already occupying her mind and had her frowning.

"Let me help you," Faragonda said since she hadn't wanted more of her. Just her focus back on her. "Your face is the face of my love," Faragonda admitted softly.

It still had Griffin's lips parting more as if to invite the words inside her mouth before something could happen to them out there in the world. Her head lulled towards Faragonda when she had no other way of pressing herself closer into her but still wanted to do it and Faragonda let go of her breast to guide her chin to the side for a kiss.

Griffin was more active than she'd expected after the combined effect of the approaching orgasm and the words she'd just heard, her tongue curling around Faragonda's as if to wrap it in all the love she couldn't voice currently. It was mesmerizing and Faragonda let her lead, staying into the kiss even when their teeth kept clashing from the fervency with which Griffin was expressing herself. She couldn't mind the passion when it was the most invigorating thing she'd ever had and made her feel more desired than she could have ever hoped for. Griffin was a lot more generous when it was Faragonda she was giving her love to rather than herself and it left the fairy with a spinning head as well.

She pulled out of the kiss when she knew Griffin wouldn't be the one to do it no matter how badly she needed a breath of air and not of her, even if she did it reluctantly. It allowed her to move her kisses down and to Griffin's neck where there was plenty of skin to grace with her lips' caresses.

Griffin let her enjoy the physical proof of the effect she had on her while she filled herself with enough oxygen to speak. "Let me guess. My neck?" she asked, leading Faragonda to grind her palm against her clit. She was still functioning properly which meant it was time for the fairy to step up her game and let her close in on the edge of her orgasm. It was the least she could do after Griffin had let her lead her through her idea and getting her on the brink of release would allow her to let her have it at the right moment.

Faragonda hummed–both as an answer to the question and in response to Griffin's hips pushing into her palm–as she kept sucking on Griffin's neck. As long as it wasn't getting in the way of pleasuring Griffin, she had no reason to stop.

"I'm not sure what there is to love about my neck," Griffin said, the words fading away as if Faragonda was sucking out her ability to speak. "Except, for you, the opportunity to easily leave me marks I will have to do my best to hide," she forced her mind to overcome the distraction so that she could get out her remark.

Faragonda let her teeth tease over the column of Griffin's throat pulling out the ghost of a squeak from her before it died down when she didn't bite into her skin. "There is plenty to love about your neck," she said and ran her fingers over Griffin's trachea. "I can feel the air rushing inside you with my lips on your throat," she said before she moved her fingertips to the left, "and I can feel your heartbeat." She leaned in to lay a kiss on Griffin's pulse point, the aorta throbbing excitedly in her mouth as if Griffin's heart was trying to welcome the affection. "I can feel the entirety of your life and that is one of the most intimate experiences I have ever had," Faragonda said as she let her hand slide down until it was resting over Griffin's heart.

"I think you're trying to kill me," Griffin gasped, "with tenderness." Her whole body seemed to gravitate towards Faragonda, though, in an attempt to get more and Faragonda felt the same pull in the muscles of her lower belly.

Faragonda smirked when she knew Griffin would feel the curve of her lips against the sensitive skin of her throat even if her gaze wasn't focused enough for her to spot it in the mirror. "Might be a requirement to get to heaven," she retorted softly before she rubbed harder at Griffin's clit, adding another finger inside her when she knew she could take it without problem. She was soaked–as was Faragonda, the realization almost throwing her off balance despite how natural it was–and had probably drenched the entire chair as well which she would undoubtedly witch about later but it was a small price to pay to see her so possessed by bliss.

Griffin's back arched–like a string that was pulled to make the desperate groan that left her–when she couldn't lean forward without forcing Faragonda away. It did push her breasts out, drawing Faragonda's attention to them once again, and just in time now that she'd made her way to them in words as well.

"I was just about to get to your breasts, Griffin," she teased as she fondled the supple flesh that was so conveniently presented to her to feel Griffin's strain to just stay still and not pull away but not push herself further into the touch either when Faragonda's words had bitten into her ego. "They certainly are quite the sight," she said, tracing her fingers over the curve of Griffin's breast to get a feel of her responsiveness to the touch as well. It always increased the closer she was to an orgasm and while it couldn't quite match Faragonda's, it was still thrilling to see her react so instinctively to the strokes of Faragonda's fingertips. Or her tongue when it wasn't busy with other things.

"I'm sure you find them very pleasing," Griffin managed to retort, pride filling the golden of her eyes that was half hidden by her eyelids as the pleasure weighed down on them more and more. It was still visible, though, and Faragonda was glad she could see it when she knew it wasn't just over the sharpness of Griffin's mind in the circumstances but over the truth of her words as well. She knew the beauty Faragonda was seeing in her and she was reveling in it which had been the entire point of what they were doing.

"I find all of you unbelievably stunning," Faragonda strung kisses between the words as she made her way down Griffin's arm before she sucked her nipple between her lips. It required some readjustments and her arm going over Griffin's shoulder so that she could keep holding her breast without disrupting the pace of Griffin's pleasure but it was worth it when it kept the witch from ruining the compliment with her disbelief.

Griffin's breath hitched more intensely at that, her eyelids surrendering to the ecstasy falling over her when Faragonda's tongue easily slithered around her control to reach the mindless impulses her body was left to as the building pleasure was starting to shake her muscles to free them from anything else and make space for itself. "I'm close," she rasped out with her breath all gone to the caresses of Faragonda's mouth.

"There's just one more thing I want to pay attention to," Faragonda said as she released her nipple rather begrudgingly. She had more she could say about Griffin's breasts, about the softness of them that lured her fingertips to draw out noises that had the edges of pleasure cutting into them, about the way her chest refused to cave in to the burning need for oxygen when it would sink away from her lips. She'd promised Griffin she wouldn't withdraw her orgasm as long as she participated, though, and she had, more eagerly than Faragonda had thought she would. She could enjoy her own pleasure now knowing how beautiful it looked so there was no reason to keep putting it off.

"What?" Griffin asked, her voice rushing out in an impatient yet intrigued strain that Faragonda could only hope to preserve until the end of their exercise even when she knew it was unlikely. Not with what she had coming for Griffin before she had her coming.

"Those lines that you were trying to fix," she said softly as she straightened up as much as her activities would allow, her free hand back on Griffin's shoulder to steady them both. There was no need for loudness when the words would reach Griffin anyway and she had to be prepared for the storm she was unleashing.

Griffin's eyes snapped open only to avoid both their figures in the mirror as her hands gripped the armrests and her magic rose, looming threateningly over the progress they'd made for the first time since Faragonda's had strapped her to the chair. "Don't."

"I love every single one of them," Faragonda said without slowing her fingers down when she knew the emotions would jerk Griffin away from the edge anyway and she would need her help to get back to it. She could only be happy that Griffin still wanted it and believed that was what she would get from her as she was holding her own magic back despite the leap her fear had made for it to scare it out. She was hanging out by her trust and Faragonda had to bring her back on solid ground before she could let her fall into pleasure.

"Why?" Griffin whispered and it sounded so twisted, like a broken reflection of the curiosity she'd regarded Faragonda's point of view with before. Almost as if she was scared that if she looked in the mirror, the warped image of her hopefulness and trust it would show her would suck her through the cracks in her beauty in the void that lay behind it. But there was no void, only more beauty underneath the surface she had mistaken for the bottom of it.

"They speak of your strength, Griffin," Faragonda said, her eyes on her witch since there was nothing that could push her away when it was all beautiful just the way Griffin was. "They show how much you've been through and came out of victorious, just like your scars do," Faragonda said since they'd already agreed that scars weren't cracks in their wholeness when they'd healed. "They speak of your emotions," she kissed the corner of Griffin's eye from where small wrinkles were stemming like the root system of a shy flower rather than a stubborn weed, "of all your smiles and frowns and the depths and blurred lines between them." She kissed the corner of Griffin's mouth next that was caught in the tale of her words and not the trap of time. "I am honored that you've allowed me to see so much of it, so much of your life," she stroked Griffin's cheek with the back of her fingers but the touch was faint like that of a worshiper that was equal parts reverent and wary of the divinity they were allowed to feel. "Every line is a map of your character and a story of your growth as a person, of your beauty," she said, feeling the need to wipe at her own eyes when she was so full of love it felt like it would hurt her if it burst out like it wanted to.

Griffin looked like she was on the verge of tears herself but Faragonda couldn't tell whether it was because of the words or the relentless rhythm of her fingers as they worked her towards her orgasm and had her teetering on the edge of it despite any self-loathing that could still be lurking in her mind.

"Faragonda," she croaked out, her voice like sandpaper and her tongue darted out to wet her lips before the words ended up butchered on the sharp edges of the feelings, "please." The plea glided out with ease when it was charged with enough emotion to get through the rest of her clashing feelings and the need was the one that won out.

"Please what?" Faragonda was quick to ask when she wanted to be just as quick to oblige once she knew what Griffin wanted. She didn't want to assume even when she had enough confidence in how well she knew her love. The experience had been intense enough to leave them both all over the place so communication was her best bet. It didn't diminish their bond that she didn't want to take chances with reading Griffin's mind and only strengthened it instead when she could give everything her witch needed.

"Please, make me come," Griffin fired out in a desperate whine when her whole body was ruled by the unrelenting yearning for the pleasure that was just out of reach.

"I can't say no to the perfection that you are," Faragonda kissed the top of her head as she allowed her free hand to slide down Griffin's body and find her clit to provide better stimulation while her fingers were still pumping in and out of Griffin and letting her feel the fullness of their love.

"Oh, thank you," Griffin shuddered as the beginnings of her orgasm teased over her spine. "I love you," she breathed out, seemingly with last efforts from her coherency but Faragonda knew she still had words in her.

"And?" she asked to coax them out.

"I love the fact that you love me," Griffin said, stubborn to the very end but so was Faragonda.

"And?"

"And I love me," Griffin heaved, all out of breath when she finally dived into the depths of herself. It was painful to know how she was choking on the fear of trusting her own feelings the way she trusted Faragonda's but seeing her conquer those doubts was even better than witnessing her unwavering faith in Faragonda.

"Good," Faragonda said, allowing the mellowness of her voice to caress Griffin's ears now that there were no more words to pull out of her. "Because I love you, too," she said, knowing the words touched every part of Griffin no matter how many times she'd heard them before and always found their way to her heart to let it beat with ease wrapped in their security. "There is just so much to love I don't think I could ever stop," she said as she kissed every part of Griffin's face she could reach to make sure that Griffin's current inability to look in the mirror wouldn't get in the way of her seeing how beautiful she was.

"Faragonda," Griffin cried out when the words crashed into her, carrying her orgasm on their shoulders and letting it take over her, Faragonda's kissed dragging it down her throat until it was all inside her with nowhere to escape.

It was just Faragonda's arms draped over her body that held Griffin pressed to the chair as she writhed in the waves of pleasure doing her best to sink in them fully until it was filling all of her system. She was unusually quiet when breathlessness had set in before she'd reached her release and her moans were suffocated in the battle between oxygen and ecstasy. It allowed Faragonda to focus on her instead of on the soundproof shield she let crumble when it wasn't needed and whisper soft praises in her ears that only seemed to pave the way for more bliss to enter her mind.

Faragonda fed her orgasm until Griffin was retreating as far back in the chair as she could to escape her fingers and whimpering for mercy. It left Faragonda clenching her own thighs together when the intensity of Griffin's pleasure was getting to her head as well. Especially when Griffin had been wary of her approach only to end up in a puddle of sensations as she touched her head to Faragonda's, looking for some peace of mind now that it was all over.

Faragonda wrapped an arm around her to hold her but the touch of wetness at her side seemed to startle Griffin enough to have her eyes open even if her gaze was still unfocused. "How was that?" Faragonda asked quietly to ease Griffin's mind back into the outside world even if her own need was screaming inside her. She looked like she needed it.

"Spectacular," Griffin drawled out in confirmation that was soon followed by a whine at the emptiness she was left with when Faragonda slipped her fingers out of her.

"See what a little self-love can do?" Faragonda asked as she caught Griffin's gaze and brought her hand to her mouth to lick off Griffin's arousal. The sight seemed to mesmerize her witch enough to allow Faragonda to speak again once she was done before Griffin could find her smartass remarks. "And we can still get to work on time." If they picked up the pace and she kissed her own release–along with any concentration she could hope for–goodbye that was.

"Okay, you've made your point," Griffin conceded, perhaps still too dazed by the pleasure for anything else. " _I_ still haven't made _you_ come, however," she said, proving that notion wrong.

She tapped her nails on the armrests to draw Faragonda's attention to the magic binds that still held her wrists instead of struggling against them.

"I think you did plenty of that yesterday," Faragonda said in faked contemplation to distract herself from the very real ache of her arousal, her hands resting on Griffin's shoulders as if to mock her that she could touch while Griffin was still bound. "But you'll have your chance tonight," she said as she finally released her, not wanting to push her luck more than was wise. "If you're not too busy removing makeup?" she raised a brow when she had to look down since Griffin turned to her the instant she could. Faragonda had to swallow the smirk trying to pull at her lips at that as she was sure it would get on the wrong side of Griffin after all the teasing she'd already given.

Griffin's hand was on the back of her neck and pulling her down with force that almost had Faragonda crashing into her lips and barely left an inch between them. "I'll be done before you're even here," Griffin let her voice drop low to tempt Faragonda to come closer in search for it and pressed her lips against hers to seal her promise with a kiss. "Now if you'll excuse me," she nearly shoved her away, "I'll have to reapply it, and get dressed since someone thought it was a good idea to send all my progress with my morning routine to hell," she said as she grabbed her lipstick while her clothes reappeared on her form. Faragonda didn't even need to tell her where she'd put them when they knew each other.

"I didn't hear you complain while my fingers were inside you," Faragonda noted as she casually twirled a strand of Griffin's hair around her finger, the smile immediately coming out of hiding when Griffin's gaze found her face in the mirror.

"You'll have to beg for my fingers if you don't let me finish my preparations for the day in peace," Griffin said as her eyes focused on the lipstick she was applying and she reached to slap Faragonda's hand out of her hair but there were no further measures to prevent the fairy from reaching for it again. Maybe because she was sure in herself and her threats or maybe because she didn't want to keep her away.

"I'm sorry," Faragonda let her hands drop at her sides even if her dejection was a bit too over the top. She was pretty sure the overly dramatic theatrics were Griffin's fault anyway as she'd started taking after her. "I won't come here anymore if my presence is truly such a bother," she stepped back.

It was Griffin who didn't bother to even turn around and instead let her magic get her through space until she was in front of Faragonda only to grab her before they both dissolved in her powers and Faragonda found herself pinned to the bed when they reappeared. It looked like they would be late, after all, but all she could do was moan her pleasure in Griffin's mouth now that the witch's hands were free to roam her body.


End file.
